


Toys

by dramatisecho, YuriOokino



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Collaboration, Dramatis-echo, F/M, Gen, Johnlock - Freeform, Kidlock, M/M, Multi, Tumblr, thebritishteapot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 03:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramatisecho/pseuds/dramatisecho, https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuriOokino/pseuds/YuriOokino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collaboration from 'thebritishteapot' and 'dramatisecho', originally found on tumblr. Re-posted here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toys

  
  


Board games, toys, books, model kits, and a few stuffed animals (though not as many anymore). You have a habit of dissecting them; soft material and flammable fluff askew everywhere as you pick it apart. Looks like a massacre to me. Games get beaten, and pieces are misplaced, or use for other purposes. Models are constructed quickly, and then forgotten. Books are read, their information stored internally, and then sit on the shelf to collect dust. It’s always amazed me how quickly you move through _everything_ ; the world itself isn’t turning fast enough for Sherlock Holmes. _You obsess over every detail until you’re satisfied…_

__

 

_ _

Have you already outgrown me? Am I so _useless_ now? I remember when you wanted to spend nearly each and every waking moment with me. I was so honoured; so proud to call myself your one-and-only friend, despite how we would bicker sometimes. We would also laugh, and tease. We would tell each other secrets, and were eager to learn all about each other and _how_ exactly we were different. Sometimes you’d make me cry… and those times seem to be growing more and more frequent. You’re ageing by the day. You speak as if you’re well beyond your years, and I find myself more and more confused and lost with what fascinates you. I’m not growing up as fast. I treasured you. I _still_ treasure you, and I don’t think that will ever change.

But I’m falling behind. Your mind absorbs what you’ve learned, what _might_ prove useful in the future – and you move on. Simple as that. You never re-examine, you don’t have favourites, and you’re quick to disregard every item when it’s outlived it’s usefulness.

But I still can’t help but wonder… _do_ you remember when you stopped finding **me** interesting?…

 

  
  


I hate Jim. I don’t hate a lot of people, or in fact  _ anyone _ , really… but I hate that boy. I can’t compete with him. It’s impossible. He’s  _ just _ like you, only meaner. You are both incredibly smart, and sly in a way I don’t quite understand. You’re constantly competing with one another because  _ he _ is the only one on your level… and I’m jealous. I don’t know what to do. You’re different when you’re around him. You are more cruel, and more focused on simply being the  _ best _ . Beating him. You’re not my friend in those moments, you’re an island. And since I find it harder to be around you when you’re consumed by Jim and his puzzles… I end up watching from afar. I miss you. 

And while it hurts to watch you grow, and try to leave me behind… I will still be there. I will give you a plaster and a hug when Jim pushes you too hard, or doesn’t play nicely. I’ll catch you, if he trips you up. I’ll come when you call, even if you say cruel things. I’ll tell on him. I’ll be on your team. I’ll even push him  _ back _ , if I have to.

But I won’t let you shelf me. I won’t let you leave me behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Art = http://thebritishteapot.tumblr.com/  
> Ficlet = http://dramatis-echo.tumblr.com/


End file.
